


Cravings in quarantine

by blueeyedflower



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm trying, M/M, Modern Era, Mpreg, not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedflower/pseuds/blueeyedflower
Summary: George is being forced to go out during quarantine to shop to satify his boyfriends cravings(no real mention of corona but reference to it, ig?)
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Cravings in quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, this is mpreg, if that is not for you, just don't read it and don't hate please

George was woken up by hitting the cold floor. He groaned and sat up, looking over on his 9-month pregnant omega boyfriend whose blue eyes glimmered with the help from the early morning sun. As the younger alpha looked at him, the omega whispered, 

“I want ice cream”. George sighed before climbing back into bed, wrapping the sheets around him.

“we don’t have any ice cream, you ate the last of it last night, remember?” he said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends chest, which had gotten bigger over the last nine months now, to say the least. 

“pleaaase Georgie, the baby has kept me up all night, be a good daddy, please. I’ll show you my boobs, I know you’ve been staring at them” Ringo begged, giving his alpha puppy eyes, making George groan.

“baby you don’t need to say something like that, but have you missed the fact that the entire country is on lockdown? We both has to stay inside as a much possible” George said, trying not to give in. His boyfriend looked adorable and with the extra chub from the pregnancy. 

Ringo groaned and George thought he had given up when the omega pulled the sheet down and lifted up his shirt, revealing his throbbing belly. He rubbed it, earning a visible kick. George looked down at the belly, up again at Ringo with his puppy eyes and down again for the belly. 

“fine” the alpha groaned, getting out of the nice warm bed to get dressed. A pair of sweatpants and a college shirt was enough for now since George even doubted someone would be out. Then he put on a facemask and plastic gloves, both Ringo had gotten when George got sick one time and refused to touch anything George had touched. He walked back to the bed where Ringo was still laying though he now was laying on his side. 

“take care now, don’t give birth while I’m gone” George said, removing his facemask for a second to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. Ringo giggled saying that he couldn’t promise anything. George chuckled before putting on his facemask again and his jacket before leaving the apartment.

It was freezing cold outside even with the jacket closed. George started walking down the street to the closest target. This wasn’t how he had planned on starting his weekend, but after all this situation at all wasn’t fully planned. Just the idea of two Brits living in New York. George had gotten a job there and Ringo had happily joined him when asked. Back then they hadn’t even dated for a year. 

The baby was unplanned. George had gotten home to Ringo in heat, you know the rest, George didn’t have to explain it. Their apartment was small and how now a baby was going to live there as well, that was going to be interesting.

And now the fucking virus, making people quarantine two weeks before Ringo’s due date. With the pregnancy and Ringo’s already bad immune system made George worried for him. George had made it a new tradition to always shower when he got home. 

The neighborhood was empty for being New York, George only saw a few people out which was more than enough in his book. 

He entered the Target with a sigh. George went straight to the snack area, picking up goldfish with extra cheddar flavor and a bag of mini chips bags with different flavors. After that once again he went to get something cheesy. 

Ringo had loved stringed cheese now during the pregnancy. The only problem was that he had a hard time peeling of strings due to his weight gain making his finger a bit chubby. He then handed them to George for help him. That the alpha didn’t have a problem with, but now when he had online meetings, he wasn’t fully up to present something while he was peeling a string cheese and had a hungry omega in the back. 

The next aisle to head was the one with toilet paper. George knew he shouldn’t be but was still surprised how empty the shelves were. This was a real curse. With a pregnant person in the relationship there was way more trips to the bathroom with what it seemed like always the baby putting pressure on Ringo’s bladder. Looking over the aisle he thankfully spotted a package with four rolls in it. It wasn’t much but hopefully it would last until it got restocked.

But as George picked up the package, his triumph of even finding some rolls disappeared and he cringed.   
Ringo usually wasn’t cranky about what kind of toilet paper they had, but since the pregnancy he had complained about how a specific brand was horrible. The brand that now was in Georges hands. Either he could put it back and they would have to live with the risk of running out of toilet paper, or he could buy it and live with his boyfriend whining something so small as toilet paper. 

George kept it, Ringo was due soon, hopefully they would have ‘comfortable’ paper until then. 

Next stop was the aisle was the one with taco essentials. George grabbed the salsa sauce with low heat and a bottle of cheddar dip. George looked down at the bottles and cringed. He loved the sauces but how Ringo now was going to eat them was disgusting. George knew he shouldn’t judge an omega or a womans cravings during a pregnancy. He felt bad for judging his own omega, but he couldn’t help it. 

Last things he picked up was sprinkles and finally the ice cream Ringo had sent him to get in the first place.

Finally he could head to check out and then head home. 

The cashier was a woman in her 50s looking like she was done with her life and just wanted to go home already, just like George. He payed and packed up the groceries and walked home as fast as his energy in the morning allowed him. 

“Hello!” a shout came from inside the apartment as George entered “the baby is active today”.

“Hi! The baby will get what he or she want soon, just let me shower” George shouted back as he put the food in the freezer and refrigerator. He heard some mumbling from Ringo to hurry which made him chuckle. 

George went to their bathroom and undressed. The water warmed up as he stepped in. The young man drenched himself in soap and washed it off. His little omega needed his food so he needed to hurry. 

Wrapping a towel around his waist he walked out to their kitchen to fix the weirdest craving. 

He put the ice cream down in a bowl and poured the salsa and cheddar sauce down on it and then sprinkled goldfish on top of it. A spoon in that and George got his boyfriend’s favourite food right now. 

“If I got served in bed by my shirtless boyfriend every day when I’m pregnant when my god knock me up right after this one’s born” Ringo said as his boyfriend helped him get up. George chuckled.

“mhmm calm down there Ritchie” he said, walking over to their closet to put on a pair of underwear. Turning around he found his boyfriend staring him up and down. 

“let me have this, the kicks have been even worse the last hours” Ringo said, taking a bit bite of the ice cream. 

“I’m going to let you have it, don’t worry” George said, laying down next to his boyfriend. It didn’t take long until he felt a weight on his thighs. He opened his eyes and looked at his beautiful omega, his giant belly and that weird cravings ice cream. He stroked his loves thigh, making the omega smile. George laid his head back again and just enjoyed the moment. 

That until he felt something wet against his naked thigh. 

“Georgie….” Ringo whispered “I think my water just broke”.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried something, I hope you enjoyed it!:)<3


End file.
